


Fragments of Imagination

by theMiragePrismatic



Category: Aura Kingdom (Video Game), DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), Young Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aura Kingdom, DC universe - Freeform, Far Future, Future, Future Beyond, Gen, Legion of SuperHeroes - Freeform, Nich Fandom, Snippets, Young Justice - Freeform, fragments of stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMiragePrismatic/pseuds/theMiragePrismatic
Summary: Every author seems to have those plot bunnies that rampaged about one's mental garden nibbling at the lettuce - and then they just leave food abandoned. Basically - I attempt to write many things and then they stalled out. In the hopes of being inspired (though admittedly, it is unlikely). I am digging up many of those failed stories and putting them here because it's a shame not to share some chunk of it.





	1. Young Justice: Artemis in the Future (Time-Fallen)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dead Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388517) by [Philosophizes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosophizes/pseuds/Philosophizes). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the far future of the DC Universe has tickled my brain since the 'Legion of Superheroes' cartoon (and its cancellation).
> 
> The idea behind this - Artemis is flung into the far-off future with very little prospect of getting home. Fortunately, she is taken to Neo Gotham which has been transformed into a bountiful green city inhabited by mundane and mystical beings alike where the Tenebrae Knights - successors of Batman's cause straddle a line between the mundane and the mystical.

The hospital was not white and sterile.

She blinked slowly turning her head. The only indication of 'hospital' was the screens set on the wall, which reminded her of Gotham Memorial Hospital, recently refurbished thanks to a gorgeous donation from Wayne Medical. But the walls were a warm harvest yellow, the lights dimmed. There were plants/ of all things by the windows.

She remembered another medical ward. White and blue but dotted with plants, plant patterns on the walls. This was a different place. She remembered ...floating-ness. The feeling of nonexistence. Her entire body seeming to come apart in an infinite zeta-beam transfer. Had I been dreaming?  
  
Slowly she lifted one arm, still not totally attached to her reality. Then the other. There was a chime of a bell, of wind chimes which made her smile.  
  
"Good morning, Miss," The door clicked open, a smiling woman in clean scrubs stepping into the room. "We're pleased to see that you're awake."  
  
Her throat was scratchy and her attempt at a greeting was caught in her vocal cords.  
  
"I've brought some foods," the nurse offered.  
  
She made a face; everyone knew hospital food was terrible but she couldn't really protest as the nurse raised the bed a little more and unfolded the attached table, before setting down a hefty tray of steaming soup and fresh cool, water. "Some duck and noodle soup with carrots."

her heart jumped. Was this... The spoon was more like a miniature bowl; her hand didn't shake as she lifted it to her lips. A smile bloomed and it was several moments before she came up for air. It reminded her for her childhood, in her mother's brief maternal moments.

"Thank you,"

"You are very welcome, Miss,"

She blinked. Didn't they...

"Artemis. My name is Artemis."

The nurse looked relieved. "Oh, good. We weren't quite sure if your memory had been damaged. But aside from exhaustion, you look fine. Just eat up and we'll get you up to speed and on your feet."

'Up to speed'? Where was her Team? Zatanna? Rocket? M'gann? Robin? Conner, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Green Arrow - where was...anyone?

She burned with questions but ate her soup.

"I'm sure you have many questions." the nurse drew up a seat for herself. "For starters, I am your hostess and provider for your stay with us, Amira. And this is Harlenn Quinzel Memorial Curatorium in Gotham,"

Good, a familiar location.

"You were found in Yellowstone Park actually and returned here by scientists who have a facility there."

Artemis paused. There had been a mission. To investigate Yellowstone. They had gotten reports that someone may be messing with the volcano there. There was a rapidly sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"When it is? What year it is?"

The nurse paused. "I'd rather not tell you,"

At least she's honest. "I'd rather know now. My team would be here."  _Or in my head._  Her mind was empty now, with not even echoes. She was in Gotham, Batman would be lurking about somewhere. Her mother would be here. She prefer to get it out of the way now. There was no way - she fell. There was a flash, like a zeta tube but...longer.

"This is the 33rd Century, Neo Gotham. 3216."

* * *

 March 6th, 3216

I've been here for three weeks and this is my weekly sum-up report. Amira suggested it, after skimming this journal. It seemed silly but it helps get my thoughts in order.

I appreciate they don't coddle me too much. If they don't want to tell me things they say so. It's...a little hard accepting that i'm twelve hundred years away from home and getting back is difficult, nigh impossible. They won't tell me precisely who returned me but they have always thus far live up to their promises. They will.

This hospital is much nicer; it's warm. The hospital's chief colors are sunny yellow and green. The tiles look like wood. The food is stripes ahead of my time's hospital food and there's plants and open spaces everywhere.

I don't have to stay in bed either. I am allowed to roam; the hospital complex is enormous. Amira has offered to take me outside but I am a little ...afraid to be honest. I can already see how much Gotham has changed - a lot to warrant the use of 'Neo Gotham'.

* * *

 

Artemis avoided the newsfeed and history files; the sheaf was quite densely loaded with things and she fiddled with the games they offered to distract her. And they weren't kiddie games. Holographic, multidimensional screens she could interact with, exercising her upper body even when in bed. Plenty of space in her room, to move. Her bow - they called it an arcus instead, which she approved of - and arrows. A staff.

The chiming of the bell signalled Amira's return and she paused her game.

"Who is it?"

"Miss Nguyen," Amira greeted. "It is myself, Amira and a guest, one of the Tenebrae Knights I told you about,"

“Please, come in,” She’d resisted looking at even the file Amira had given her - she wanted no pre-formed opinions to potentially bungle a key relationship.

The Tenebrae Knights - the Bats - were Batman’s successors, a link to the past she lost.

Amira opened the door, waving another - darker skinned - woman inside. She was taller than Artemis, as tall as Black Canary really with long dark hair carefully styled into a series of braids that was held in a high ponytail. A sheaf - what they called ‘datapad’ - was tucked under her arm.

The hospital was not what she would have imagined from the 33rd Century and neither were her clothes - the movies seemed to favor a future ‘as if Apple redesigned society’ Robin had grumbled with sleek lines - cold, unfeeling, sharp. Design had certainly leaned that way though there had apparently been a dramatic shift in the intervening 1200 years.

Instead the woman wore rather relaxed clothing - colorful too - draped around her, a wide brimmed hat pushed back from her face.

“Miss Nguyen,” she greeted. “I am Natasa Faraldo,”

Natasa Faraldo did not seem at all shy about her identity unlike the two Bats she had known in the past.

“Artemis is fine, really,”

She nodded and Amira quit the room, letting the door click shut. Natasa gestured, a silent request - Artemis joined her at the doors that opened onto a wide terrace. It was shared with the other rooms but the privacy shades on either side were up for the moment.

“This must be different,”

“It is,” Neo Gotham was  _green_. Granted the architecture was muted and dark - brown, blue and black stone and steelwork but instead of the closed buildings she was familiar with, cascades of greenery burst from every window, terrace and rooftop, cascaded down walls and lined avenues, walkways and roads. The number of cars was minimal and the trams skated easily down roadways and bikes and hoverboards were in evidence.

“Gotham’s nightlife is something else though.” Natasa chuckled. “Eclipse’s duties actually  _require_  clubtrawling - Red X is a disaster all his own and I really should stop him but….” she sighed and turned to her sheaf. “Batman kept excellent records,”

“You keep up with the details of 1200 years past history?”

“No.” she said bluntly and smiled at Artemis’ blink of surprise. “Torrance is our team historian; we all know a fair bit but each of us has a field of particular expertise.”

“There’s more than two?”

“You never did get meet Batman’s extended family,” Natasa sighed and Artemis flinched.

“Is there any way - “

“A door can open two ways but it is a question of - was it a door? Or a hole? And has the hole been filled?"  
  
"Doors can be locked," she murmured and Natasa nodded.

"I should tell you that there  _was_ a Time Institute about two hundred years ago,”

Her heart sank. “ _Two hundred."_

“It was destroyed when someone foolishly looked at the beginning of time primordial. The project was very secret and very buried. For now I recommend, that you focus looking forward but perhaps a solution can be found. If not, we will accommodate your adjustment,”

“Thank you.”  _No way home_. The media - but this wasn’t a book. This was  _her_ life. And her job was weird. And it had consequences. And now… “I can’t thank you enough. I’m not even a bat,”

“Yes, you are,”

Artemis arched an eyebrow. “Artemis Crock aka …’Artemis’,” her mouth twisted wryly. “You were Robin Prime’s teammate, a native Gothamite. Of course you are Bat - if only honorary. But perhaps…”

“Robin ‘Prime’?”

“Of course. He was succeeded, even in his own time. Now, we keep getting sidetracked…” she leaned against the railing.

“For starters, welcome to the year 3216. It is the 14th of April. We still use the Gregorian Calendar in the Western Hemisphere. Neo Gotham is not without it’s share of problems - in the past Gotham had a slew of mobs and crime stemming from its poverty. Villains who were especially intelligent were mutated by their own experiments or accidents - Bane, the Joker, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn - “

“Harleen Quinzel? as in this hospital?”

“She kicked Joker’s ass and got back on track. She was an excellent therapist. Now, Neo Gotham has a good sized occultic community - witches, wizards, mages, vampires, werewolves - the vampires are the higher kinds - high intellect, reasoning, capable of making treaties. We have a large Coconut production rate - it replaces blood plasma for vampires. Science abuse still accounts for some crime; some mobs attempt to move in - the vampires don’t take kindly. These days, the Bats do detective work with the NGPD. Corruption is minimal but not unheard of it and communal governance is actually much harder than one would think.”

She threw up some holographic screens depicted various still images and looping gifs of Neo Gotham life.

“What about superheroes in this time?”

“Active.” she changed to another screen. “In the 21st Century, the metagene became wider known setting evolution ahead by leaps and bounds. Magic came out of the woodwork in human society as did extranormal creatures. It settled down by the 23rd Century - “ here she smirked. “A lot of the aristocracy jumped ship. Cool, leaves a decent shot at survival for the rest of us. For the record, at least two of those colony cruisers went down,”

Artemis winced.

“Tragic loss of life but if you make your bed, lie it in - even if it is thorny. Anyone outside of the human baseline - like me and you - is consider either extraterrestrial or extranormal. The Bats are mostly Baseline, normal folk.  With the exception of two - Kestrel, extraterrestrial and Eclipse, extranormal.”

“In this city, I suppose you’d need them."

“Precisely."


	2. Legion of Superheroes AU (Sponsorship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexis Megalos is the descendant of Lex Luthor (in canon material it's Alexis Luthor but i find the idea that a non-royal family name withstanding the tides of generations mind-boggling) but here she's imagined as an (genuinely) trustworthy ally of the Legion. Brainiac 5 is a cybernetic being (a bioroid? \\_O_/) from Krypton
> 
> Edited: 1/9/2018

 “I wanted to show you the upgrades," Alexis breezed out of the washroom, still in a bad mood. Her deep copper hair spilled over her shoulders, her wide eyes a vivid green, cheeks adorned with freckles and she shuns the severe style of the Cosmosiders, allowing herself to be draped in the loose and comforting fabrics common to the 33rd century.  
  
 Brainiac 5, from the Planet of Krypton, took a long drink of his tea, watching in concern and a hint of interest as Alexis Megalos ranted and swiped datasheaves off the desks, insulting the intelligence of the board, the questionably of their choices and the possibility that their brains may have shriveled without their knowledge.

“The Legion needs this shipment!”

“We do.” 

“You protect the Earth!”

“I am of the opinion that we do a good job and others do agree with that statement.”

“They’re backsliding into the Desperation Times!”

“They are not being very charitable.”

“Stop being so calm!”

“Anger exhausts me.”

The young business magnate huffed and threw a pointless glass bauble that existed for the sole purpose of being smashed. And it shattered in a spectacular fashion, laying across the walls in a rainbow of colors, the light of the sun spilling through the windows catching it.

Alexis slumped into her plush chair, a hand draped over her eyes, letting office descend into silence.

Brainy let his wine glass spin on it’s round base before stilling it.

“Kara wanted to know if you wanted to enjoy a ‘girl’s night out’.”

“Please. How is Kell-El?’

Brainy paused, considered and finally shrugged. “He is himself."

 

 


	3. Snippets - Tenebrae Knights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman's successors protect Neo Gotham in the 33rd Century. scattered snippets

They could rule. A grimace on the lips, coffee cup held too tight, the sun shining on Neo Gotham and nirs eyes, slitted up at the stage. The Knights Tenebrosa were not dark in the LEAST. The famed Bats, walkers in legend, growing more powerful in the retelling. Oh they fit. They fit and fill and BURST through the legend - Bats and Robins. Eight, all told - the Knights Eternal. Wrapped in sleek batsuits - black with stylized Bat emblem set against the chest, swooping scallops on the boots and gloves, the masks with tall pointed ears. They made it look good.

The three Robins were more colorful - they were suppose to be - laughter in the darkness. Domino Masks (or goggles in Cardinal's case), red vests, black trousers, green gloves, yellow-lined black capes. so many colors and yet, they could stand up there in such attire and look like champions.

Eclipse's long cape - a Night Shroud - swooped around his feet - the speeches were breaking up, the mingling begun. The Knight Eternal, the Sorcerer Supreme - he had the entire extranormal community of Gotham at his fingertips and yet -

A wolf-shifter pup tumbled into him, half shifted and he laughed.

The people adored them.

They could RULE and yet -

The Court of Owls would send a talon for your head.

.

.

.

 Phantasma let her long white cape drape about her person and sighed to herself, reminded longingly of the loose flowy, skin-friendly and breathable robes and clothing the populace wore.  This meeting was either going to go smashingly or would erupt into tension filled gathering posturing. Her division was fresh from cosmoside; Neo Gotham was always firmly 'boots on the ground' - or well, on Earth anyway. Whether they were on the ground of Earth depended on the day/time/the crook they were after.

She'd met the Bats before and they were ...interesting people, if a little dark (or very) in their humor. And the history - a smile threatened and she ruthlessly crushed it. Or so she tired. "I want to laugh," Brainy muttered and she cast him a speaking Look.

"You did the reading,"

"A bet then?"

She knew better than to gamble with a walking, sentient electronic intelligence who spent  his days freaking people out with his uncanny people-reading skills - many people had accused him of being a telepath. He just smirked as these opinions as he did now.

"They've arrived," Saturn Girl called.

This was either going to be fireworks or a dull popper. She hoped it was it the former or her anticipation would be for nothing.

.

.

.

 

Silhouette wasn't on duty or in uniform so /Natasa/ - her civilian self - tapped Eclipse on the shoulder where the poor man was faceplanted in the Batcave at a cold table. "Eclee?"

He turned his head to be heard. "It ruins the point of a callsign as a psychological trigger if you lot keep nicknaming me,"

"Damien?"

"He /insists/ that he's Robin,"

"Is that why you're - " she waved at him though he couldn't see it.

"I don't care if he was the fifth Robin in the First Incarnation. He's now a bratty,  half-demon child and I am very close to dumping him in the bay,"

"He keeps fighting with Priska,"

He groaned. "There's never been two Robins!"

"Yes, there has. They were brother and sister - went by Robin and Cardinal,"

"Priska and Damien are still gonna fight,"

"You're a mage,"

"That is unethical,"

Natasa patted him on the head.


	4. LoSH (Alexis: Legacy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concept behind this was that Alexis is a) not an enemy of the Legion b) is good friends and c) is a technopathic, able to communicate and harmonize with digital and computer technology

Genealogy was a much lauded part of modern human culture; once restricted to the countries of Asia, the events of intervening years prompted many other cultures to take up generational tomes and records.

The records of Alexis’ family stretched back more fifteen hundred years and while thrilling there was quite a lot to go through.

Kara had cracked up laughing realizing that a distant ancestor of Alexis’ had loathed, the famed Superman, the Man of Steel, Last Son of Krypton, Champion of Earth, Kal-El and yet here she was friends with at least two Kandorians, descendants of Krypton.

However it made Alexis slightly uncomfortable. After all, she’d very nearly thrown away Kell and Kara’s friendship in a fit of possessive and jealous rage.

Now, however -

“All this time and humans still think of their machines as tools outside of themselves.”

Brainy impatiently pressed Alexis’ hand to the cool metal of the machine, splaying his hand over hers.

“We’re wary of going beyond what nature intended,”

Brainy hummed. “Your failures have tempered human defiance of boundaries.”

Paradox. Once her line had become utterly obsessed with Brainiac. Well, one specific one. It was ridiculous. He had all but - No. Lex Luthor was still in annals of history. Fortunately, no one -

“You’re distracted.”

“No,” she denied. “Lost in thought,”

“People define that as being distracted,” Brainiac 5 regarded her calmly, analytically. “You are extranormal. A metahuman. To manipulate technology - this is your power. Embrace it, understand it.”

“I don’t need you to be philosophical!”

“They cast such long shadows. But to humans, fifteen hundred years is a long time, enough for memory to fade. Relax.”

“And to others? Doesn’t Brainiac - “

“An unfortunate blight, a stain. Earth has forgiven me and it is my home now. Focus, Alexis. It doesn’t do to dwell on the past.”

“Don’t interrupt me,” she grumbled.


	5. Aura Kingdom: Fightmasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fic I wrote for a F2P MMORPG, Aura Kingdom. It's dead, it's a niche fic but I like what I did write.
> 
> The player character impresses folks in the chief city of Navea, earning recognition from the Archsage. I was doing some worldbuilding/headcanoning/fanoning but more interesting projects caught my attention.
> 
> the Cube (of Gaia) is the central power in the world of Azuria, can open portals between three realms (functionally Heaven, Earth and Hell) and grant Envoys of Gaia the power to summon eidolons among other abilities.

"Syzara, perhaps you would lend your strength to us?"

The Pugilist tilted her head, Grimm had dove at her in delight when she said, he could stay with her. "My strength?"

"Yes; trying times are ahead - adventurers often lend us aid and if you are to use your gifts blessed to you by the Cube you need a little more instruction."

Syzara suppressed a scowl; she fought just fine! "What do you have in mind?"

Belenus retrieved a sheet of paper, a pen and seal. "I'd like you to visit the Fightmasters at the Military Hall."  
  
Grimm and Syzara exchanged uneasy looks.

.

.

.

The Archsage himself had taken a special interest; she just hoped the Queen of Navea did not do the same.

  
The Military Hall is quite far from the palace but there's a jump circle just outside; she bypasses it - all the better to familiarize herself with the city- and calls to Beebis, swinging into the Ostrich's saddle and Grimm settles on her shoulder for the ride. Navea is the biggest city in Grazeus, period. Towering walls, brick roads, wooden ways spiraling overhead and various species- dwarves, Makar, Cyclopes...

Speaking of the dwarves, they've given her a set of armor she can be proud of - Augustus had commissioned the Gladiator's Victory Armor for her in honor of winning the tournament. It was superior to the Swashbuckler Armor from Helonia - gold chestplate with matching gauntlets, matched with lavender undershirt, long blue scarf and slim leggings.  
  
The Military Hall loomed over the North Sector of Navea, imposing and littered with armored soldiers and their Templars.  
  
Grimm curled closer to her shoulders, trying to look less like an Eidolon from another realm and more like a pet drake people mistook him for as Syzara tied Beebis to a nearby  stall. Pulling her change-color scarf closer, Syza straightened checked that her katars were sheathed - aka secured on her back hostlers - drew herself up and walked as if she belonged here.

Soldiers in varying armors - some in gold and others in blue-white- were doing drills off to the side, ranks upon ranks were lined up in front of the great doors. Hovering by a nearby fountain, she waited while the Commander's announcements were finished.

He...looked disturbingly familiar. Fair skin - like most locals - a shock of brownish- red hair, sharp eyes, imposing jawline - he was clad in a templar dress uniform of red lanced with white,muted on comparison to their red and white, gold lanced armor.

Her heart skipped a beat.and the air seemed to strangle it -

* * *

_"Commander!"_

_Catching a falling sword between the Azuria Claws, inches from taking Andres' head and Sigrun driving the Shadow Knight back._

_"Move, Syzara -"_

_Blood pooling on the floor, chunks of armor being ripped off...._

_The healing light doing nothing to improve the wound -_

_"Syzara, forget me! GET HIM!"_

* * *

 Like Analisa and several other Templars she had seen this man in her head dream, Maybe she should stop being shocked about this  
  
"Sya?" Grimm bumped his snout under her neck and she turned in time to face a soldier in light training gear.

"Excuse me, ma'am, this area is -"

"I have a missive from the Archsage to see the Templar Commander and Fightmasters." she interrupted, flashing her badge and smiled reassuringly when he paled. "I'm Syzara Tanzer."  
  
"Tanzer, the Whirling Blades from Helonia?"  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "I fought in Helonia, yes."

The assembly was just beginning to break up so with a new look of awe, the soldier beckoned her to follow up a ramp she hadn't seen before to the interior. "Katar then?" he said, heading for a doorway with a pair of crossed katars over it.

"He wanted me to train in a second weapon,"

“But have you mastered your first?” A woman with a long blue hair tied into a high ponytail clad in a light vest and shorts approached, smiling with a hint of a danger dancing in her eyes, looking her up and down. “And who are you, little Striker

  
“Syzara Tanzer.” her eyes flickered with recognition. “Are you Katrina Hammerfist?”

  
“That I am and…” she paced around the younger woman, humming. “This scarf… Meira’s Kwoon then?”

  
“She passed through for a few months,” she confirmed.

  
The Pugilist Fightmaster looked suitably impressed; Syza always figured that Meira was a competent warrior given her skill in several weapon disciplines but she wondered if there was more to her old mentor than she knew.

  
“And you ranked the _katars_.” Katrina’s eyes flicked to the soldier escort who was fidgeting. “And what do you want?”

  
“The Archsage wanted her to speak with the Templar Commander,”

  
“And the Fightmasters,” Syzara pointed out.

  
“Who’s your friend?” Katrina smiled at Grimm around Syzara’s shoulders and she scratched his head.

  
“This is Grimm,” she said shortly and Katrina fixated the soldier with another glare.

“I’ll - I’ll just fetch the commander then,” he stuttered, paused to recieve the missive from the Archsage  and darted away.

Katrina hummed, studying Grimm. “Envoy?”

“Yes.”  
  
Grimm flared his wings reflexively, calming down under Syzara’s comforting pat.

Katrina nodded, humming. “I was wondering when we see _you_ , Katar Tanzer. Let’s see how far you’ve come in the Art of the Fist,”

* * *

  
Andre suppressed a scowl, diverting his path to the Training Galleries. _An Envoy_? What was the Archsage thinking? With the debacle with Reinhardt... _why another_?The Fightmasters served both the Navean Military, the Magic Society and the Adventurer’s Guild (on a recommendation basis) so this section of the Hall was more open than most.

  
“Forseti,” he greeted nodding at the Makar who was speaking to his fellow, Hallim.  “Hallim,”

  
“Andre, here to interview the new woman already?”

  
“Yes,” his eyes scanned the Galleries for an unfamiliar face or a strange creature. “Did she leave?”

  
“Katrina wanted to test her,”

  
The Pugilist Kwoon then. He nodded in thanks, heading for that area, barely noticing the two Makar following after him. They walked into a sparring match - seeing two Pugilists fight was like watching a deadly dance of warfare - the whirls, the kicks - two sets of Katars’ Clashing - green and white of Katrina’s Judgment Katars against, the blue of an unfamiliar set - she was holding her own.

The Envoy’s leg lashed out in a pushing kick that disengaged the stalemate and she leaped back before circling around and crashing forward.

Targeted Blitz, Andre recalled.  
  
Katrina _laughed;_ though perhaps that wasn’t surprising - a smile creased her features throughout the match and she sent Syzara skidding backwards with a punishing Crash Kick.

“Oh, I like you! But you’ve been fighting more creatures than people!”

“No,” Syzara disagreed then considered and shrugged. “Pirates, Makar, Centaurs - “

“You do deserve those katars,” Katrina said, wiping sweat off her brow. “Anya was right about you,”

Andre’s frown deepened marginally.  If Anya had given the initial evaluation…

“The Archsage sent you?”

Katrina aimed a scathing look at him for interrupting and the Envoy’s gaze shifted him, mildly confused - but there was none of Reinhardt’s impatience or years of experience. This was a child. Or an adult just finding her footing.

“Yes, sir,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Makar - Lion-esque bipedal people  
> Kwoon/Fightmasters - clearly I was watching Pacific Rim at the time


	6. School Adjustments (Harry Potter Series)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, once I was going to write a thing in the HPverse regarding a criticism about canon!Hogwarts and the horrendous in hindsight curriculum. I just found a bit of it and decided: why the hell now let's post it.

Every summer, the professors of Hogwarts reviewed the school and the wards. McGonagall was rather a fan of looking at things for herself - even regards to the great Albus Dumbledore, especially ever since he'd tried to put a child on a doorstep.

The first year, Dumbledore hired on the stuttering Quirrell to the store rooms after he returned from his travels and constructed a simple series of traps behind a rune-warded corridor where students would be redirected from. The incident was minimal but the fact the possessed professor escaped and attacked students before being subdued was a black mark on their record.

Second year after trying and failing from the Board of Government o receive leave to venture to the wardstones, a cursed book remained in the hands of a first year until Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley were found rolling and fighting in the corridor. The offending object was destroyed and Ginny recovered and the two girls were inseparable. Third year, dementors were attracted to the grounds and the Lestranges escaped prison. The students were sent home

The wards were broken. More specifically, tampered with.

"Did you not check them properly?!"

Quirrel's work no doubt though it was shoddy work at best since Trelawny had swooped down from her tower and dueled him in the corridor one evening in such a cacophony almost all the students had woken up. 

“These have not been tended to for some time… I suppose we’ll have to do a full work up.”

.

.

.

The small and limited Hogwarts staff gathered in the rarely used conference room to greet their guests.

"Headmistress Ermengarde Siebenlanden," the wizard dress in deep midnight black introduced, gesturing to the woman stepping out of the fireplace. "and I am the Deputy Headmaster, Cassian Ravenscroft."

There were also the House Mentors of the other school - two for each. It was a good thing they didn't bring their whole staff.

"We'd be delighted to have you," Ermengarde said cheerfully around tea and packets. "The two Hogwarts have unhealthily distant,"

"That idiotic Board of Governors of yours does not help," Cassian opied.

"You can thank a previous headmaster for that failing," Septima Vector said. "Dippet was it?"

Dumbledore nodded, looking weary. "Well, we did manage to slip in a clause that allows us to work around them," he assured. "The wards must be entirely reviewed and fixed - "

"Not by your bungling Ministry." Quillan Daimanos was the House Mentor of Drachenstern's Ravenclaw House though Andromeda Tonks thought he was very Slytherin-esque. "We have a wardbuilding staff.”

Filius looked astonished.

"Classes!" Emma Alderliesten - Mentor of Gryffindor House said once the arguments about the wards had been settled - sort of. 

"We'll put our years with your respective years."

Sumire Takeda - the second Ravenclaw Mentor - snorted. "Your children don't start until they are /eleven/."

"Perhaps an overview of the schools," Dumbledore suggested. "Ermengarde?"

"Well, we take students from all over the world but chiefly here in Europe," she said. "Hogwarts-Drachenstern was built about nine hundred years ago - a hundred after this one..." she patted the stones. "We took - and still take - any child who needs protection, education and sanctuary. Newbloods -"

"Pardon?"

"Mundaneborns," Quillan supplied.

"Muggleborns," Cassian further translated. 

Quillan sneered.

" -Halfbloods, Purebloods. The newbloods especially had difficulty with parentage and proper care back then. So, we raised them. As such Drachenstern takes students from age five."

Pomona Sprout, looked horrified. "You can not teach magic that young! Their magical cores would be destroyed!"

"Then why have we continuously sent out confident, healthy graduates into their next stages of life?" Cassian wondered. “Quillan, you read the library back to front. Anyone exploded?”

“Technically, yes but unrelated to early training. Magic is but an extra limb; to be trained as legs are.”

"Children have more magical energy when they're young. More energy period, actually. Besides, the children are much better socialized if they start young.”

"We have day and boarding options available for under eleven. The lower school. But we don't sort them until they are eleven and boarding."

"We teach them basics - firstly, Latin - " Gareth raised an eyebrow at the teacher's looks. "Minerva, don't you - "

"It is not a requisite course," she said stiffly. "Not since Dippet. I offer it myself but Gryffindors... "

"You need to make it a game with them." he said. "They are more active so in general they take to a more... engaging approach."

"Weren't you almost a Ravenclaw?" Emma asked.

"I was."

"Ah." they nodded knowingly. "You're likely treating them as if they're only part Gryffindor.”

McGonagall looked puzzled.

"Gryffindor in Heart, and Mind. You're Gryffindor in heart but Ravenclaw in mind so you're brave more ... intelligently. Which is good of course - Gryffindor needs thinkers."

"Ah! Like the eagles and raven of Ravenclaw.” Filius Flitwick put in. “the eagles are more aloof,"

"Precisely."

"We've gotten off topic," Andromeda pointed out. "Latin?"

"Ah yes - Latin, basic charms, dark creatures, cultural lessons. Not too much though... Maths, reading, writing - "

"Do their parents - "

"Sometimes, the parents work.” Quillan said, the sharpest most outspoken of the lot. “Or are inadequate. How you stand a pile of inarticulate essays is beyond me."

"Not all the children have such a thorough education when they come to us. Though most countries have a light program before eleven."

"Most other countries," Quillan said snidely. "Britain's always been backwards."

"Quill!"

"Or flexing their muscles, trying to take over the world."

Hufflepuff Mentor, Oriana Daimanos corrected him. "That would be the mundanes."

"Then it's good thing magical Britain has crippled itself. Imagine that nightmare."

Sumire hexed off his mouth. 

"He has a sharp tongue," Katanya Ellelas, Mentor of Slytherin House apologized.

The Hogwarts professor exchanged looks of alarm at the dramatic deviations of curriculum. 

"The Board of Governors - "

"They don't know a single thing about how to raise or educate children. Are you still bound by Ministry approved curriculum?"

"This is what happens when you give new establishments control of ancient institutions. A poor substitute for the Council of Wands."

"Wizards."

"That council had mostly witches!"

"Like I said," Quillan had successfully restored his own mouth. "Backwards."

"So - " Minerva called over the squabbles beginning to break out. "We cannot put our students with yours?"

"Yes."/"No."   Quillan and Katanya glared at each other.

The other Slytherin mentor - Kyneston Ravenscroft coughed. "Cassian, didn't you bring an agenda? Let's go over structure."

“I’m certainly not going to dumb down my curriculum for them.” Quillan declared. “It’s a disservice to everyone!”

“No one said that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry isn't at canon!Hogwarts in case you were wondering. he's at the other Hogwarts.


	7. Sauveterre (X-Men Movies AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Havok lives, I self-indulge and Rouge shows up in a School for the Gifted taking place in the same 'verse as the First Class movies. Maybe if I rewatch I shall re-find my inspiration.

Rogue came to with a gasp, eyes darting around and near thrashed her way out of the covers and looked around wildly. She was in a ward - a small ward with several empty beds though instead of the cool whites of a hospital the was dark wood paneling of a sophisticated house, sunlight streaming through the windows, paintings on the walls. 

As her heart calmed, a flicker of movement made her head snap around, finding a woman standing a far distance away at a desk with her hands up and a peaceful smile on.

"Good day, sweetling. How do you feel?"

She blinked, looking around for another lump underneath covers or a familiar face. 

"I'm sorry but who - "

"I'm Lexine Sabourin," she explained patiently. "Your friend is receiving some medical attention but he's still unconscious. You fell asleep - or passed out - on the way here,"

"...Where is here?"

"Westchester. In New York State. More specifically, this is a school. A school for specially gifted individuals - like you."

Rogue hastily checked that her gloves were in place and breathed a sigh of relief. Lexine cautiously stepped closer.

"I'm also called 'Glyph'. I presume Rogue is your mutant name?"

"I...suppose it is." she glanced at the woman and her cautious pose. 'I'm not an animal,"

"Technically speaking you are,” she corrected and Rogue blinked as she adopted a lecturer’s voice.  “The term ‘Animal’ derives from the Latin word for soul - which is anima. Wild animals were beasts and we're human - well, mutated humans. But language shifts and only linguists like me are particular about such things," she said, dropping her cautious stance all the same.  "Would you like some new clothes?"

"Oh? Oh, yes, please."

.

.

.

Rogue felt much refreshed after a shower and found clothes slid into the bathroom via a slot - all concealing light-weight garments and she let herself smile - she felt like a Princess from a fairy tale almost.

" - from me, please," 

She paused at the deep, masculine voice reverberating from the room

"I thought you like literature,"

"I much prefer teaching combat." 

Lexine laughed. "How's Scott doing?"

"I thought you hated him,"

"Hate is a strong word - I find him more...aggravating,"

Rogue hesitated when she caught the wiff of breakfast - bacon, pancakes... her mouth started to water and she carefully stepped out.

"Good morning," the man greeted, raising a mug. He was fairly attractive - blonde hair, nice face. "Breakfast?"

"This is Havok - Alex Summers,"

"Havok?" she asked cautiously and he laughed.

"Don't worry; I don't do it on purpose,"   At Lexine's withering glare, he smirked, sipping his coffee. "Most of the time,"

“...Lexine and Alex?” she added, smiling. “Are you cousins?"

Alex laughed, coming forward with a large tray of food. "I'm glad we're not otherwise that would be awkward,"

"No... cousins are considered more removed in genetic similarities," Lexine countered. "Though in my opinion marrying your first cousin is still too close in genetics,"

Oh, they were together. Her smile dimmed remembering her boy - ex-boyfriend, his voice echoing in her head.

"Well,” Lexine said. "I've got some clothes for you, breakfast of course and this is actually a temporary room - don't get too comfortable,"

"Where is...this exactly?"

Lexine made a grand gesture. "Welcome young one, to our Jedi Temple! But in all seriousness - this is a safe heaven for human beings who have become a little more than. Who have strange gifts. The - "

"Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters,"

"Stop confusing the new students!" Lexine snapped. "We're the Excelsior Academy of the Gifted,"

“I don’t see why - “

“Because having the Professor’s name attached to the school is a hindrance to our ‘we are a posh, snobby private school’ cover!”

Alex rolled his eyes. “Well, in  _ whispers _ , we’re Xavier’s Institute. To the public we’re Excelsior Academy,”

“...is this like a secret society?”

“Yes.” they both said. “But we're the good kind.”

"Academy? Oh no I can't - "

"If you have to pay for it, it ruins the point of a safe haven," Alex pointed out. "We have gifts, like you."

She drew away from them. "I wouldn't call it a gift...

"Well, no - everyone's different. Even people with similar mutations have them manifest differently." Alex explained. Like...mine is... " he lifted his hand, glowing with red pulsating energy to her wide-eyed surprised.

Lexine pulled the flower from her hair, which she now saw was paper and it slowly unfurled, folding into a new shape before bursting into thousands of little flying birds. "I manipulate paper. Which may seem lame..."

"But is way scary than you would think," Alex added.

"What's yours?"

"Um..." she edged away. "You shouldn't touch me. You might get hurt,"

The pair exchanged looks but nodded.

"I know! After breakfast," Lexine said. "How 'bout a tour?"

.

.

.

The halls of the X-Mansion were spacious lined with wood. Chatter murmured through the halls and Rogue smiled as she hurried to keep up with the two adult mutants.

"Everyone here is a mutant." Lexine explained. "Every child, every teacher, every staffmember. Some children are fortunate enough to have understanding parents - others are not. They're runaways - like yourself, or orphaned. Very few pay anything at all. We offer a traditional education - if more ... improved than what you would find in public schools. We have a variety of room arrangements though no one sleeps alone."

"Um... how did this..."

"We were founded in 1962," Lexine explained. "Though we had some rocky years - the Vietnam War interrupted it and it wasn't until a decade later in 1974 that the doors were reopened."

"Glyph had a smaller school," Havok said and earned chiding nudge. "We were part of the first class - so to speak,"

Rogue frowned. "Wait - you were born...when?"

"1942,"

"Neither of you look older than forty at the most..."

They exchanged looks. "Funny story - the short version is we experienced a sort of ...time dilation effect."

"...Is that someone's mutation?"

"Yes and no.” Glyph said. “But 'Mutant Lore' is a weekly activity! Complete with bonfire! We'll put that story on the list this coming one - people have been asking for it, anyway."  
  
She nodded. "Hey... I came here with someone?"

"Does he grow metal claws from his hands? He's here, don't worry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I was going with this


End file.
